an end
by May Angelf
Summary: [Prompt #1: Just Try, Don't Cry] Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang tidak semestinya dipertahankan. OgiKuro /Didedikasikan untuk marmaladelicious


Dulu, Kuroko memiliki sahabat dekat, yang selalu ada untuknya setiap saat.

Dulu, Kuroko memiliki sahabat dekat, yang tak pernah lelah memberinya semangat.

Dulu, Kuroko memiliki sahabat dekat, yang selalu memberinya alasan untuk tetap berdiri kuat.

Tapi kini, semua telah berubah. Seolah setiap kenangan indah yang tercipta dari kebersamaan mereka tak lagi ada artinya. Sahabatnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro telah melupakannya, terlalu sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya, dan tak lagi menghiraukannya.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak jelas, Cerita tidak karuan)

.

.

[Memenuhi **Prompt #1 :** _ **Just Try, Don't Cry**_ dari marmaladelicious]

.

.

 **~an end~**

Tulisan itu begitu singkat, begitu mudah diingat, namun memiliki pengaruh yang hebat. Untuk itu, Kuroko selalu menyimpannya dan akan membacanya kembali saat ia mulai berlinang air mata karna merasa lelah atau ingin menyerah.

Kuroko ingat, sangat ingat. Dulu Ogiwara sering mengatakan kalimat itu secara langsung padanya, dan akan membuatnya tertawa karna Ogiwara hanya memiliki kemampuan berbicara bahasa inggris seadanya.

" _Just try, don't cry," ujar Ogiwara saat kuroko hampir menyerah dengan basket._

" _Just try, don't cry," ujar Ogiwara saat Kuroko bercerita mengenai perubahan sikap teman-teman se-tim basketnya dengan berlinang air mata._

" _Just try, don't cry," ujar Ogiwara saat Kuroko menangis putus asa dan hampir menyerah untuk berusaha menyadarkan kapten tim basketnya yang berkepribadian ganda._

"Kau yang selalu berkata agar aku tetap mencoba, dan tak menangis putus asa. Aku sudah mencoba Ogiwara-kun, aku sudah mencoba menyelamatkan persahabatan kita. Tapi kau sendiri yang membuatku menyerah, dan menangis karna terluka." Surat dalam genggaman, Kuroko remas kuat. Tekadnya sudah bulat, apa yang Ogiwara lakukan telah membuat hatinya tersayat. Kuroko, tidak akan lagi menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

 **^May_Angelf^**

 _Semua berawal sejak mereka lulus kuliah, dan bekerja di tempat yang berbeda. Kuroko yang pendiam dan tertutup tidak banyak berubah, tapi Ogiwara yang mudah bergaul memiliki banyak teman baru tentu saja._

 _Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, banyak hal yang mereka lalui berasama, banyak pula rintangan yang mencoba memisahkan mereka. Namun, mereka berdua selalu berhasil melewatinya, Ogiwara yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja tak lantas membuatnya melupakan Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Tapi kini ada yang berbeda. Ogiwara mulai jarang menghubungi Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara mulai jarang membalas pesan Kuroko Tetsuya , dan Ogiwara tak pernah lagi menemui Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Kuroko berusaha untuk mengerti dan memahami, bahkan saat Ogiwara mengatakan ia tak membutuhkan Kuroko lagi, Kuroko masih tetap bertahan dengan menganggap semua itu hanya kekhilafan sesaat yang menghampiri. Hingga pada akhirnya, pertahanan Kuroko runtuh sudah, Ogiwara telah benar-benar menorehkan luka di hatinya._

" _Ogiwara-kun, apa kau sudah melihat hadiah dariku?" tanya Kuroko antusias, segera setelah Ogiwara mengangkat teleponnya._

" _Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" hati Kuroko seketika mencelos mendengarnya. Hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan dua bulan lamanya dengan susah payah sebagai kado istimewa di hari ulang tahun sahabatnya, ternyata bahkan tak disentuh Ogiwara. Pantas saja setelah ditunggu-tunggu, Ogiwara tak juga menghubunginya untuk sekedar berterima kasih atau mengatakan ia menyukai pemberiannya itu._

" _Aku datang ke rumahmu kemarin, tapi ibumu mengatakan kau belum pulang kerja."_

" _Ah, ya. Karna kemarin hari ulang tahunku, aku pulang telat untuk mentraktir teman-temanku dulu. Seharusnya kau menghubungiku sebelum datang ke rumahku."_

 _Dia berpesta, dan mentraktir teman-temannya. Tapi Kuroko sebagai sahabatnya, ia abaikan begitu saja. "Aku sudah menghubungimu berulang kali, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya."_

" _Maaf, maaf. Aku pikir itu tidak penting, kau kan biasanya hanya menghubungiku untuk mengeluarkan unek-unekmu."_

" _Begitu ya," Kuroko tersenyum miris mendengarnya, jadi selama ini Ogiwara merasa terganggu dengan keluh kesahnya._

" _Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Kuroko, hadiah apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Ogiwara, menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya._

" _Aku datang ke rumahmu kemarin, untuk memberimu kejutan ulang tahun. Tapi sampai pagi kau tidak pulang juga, jadi aku titipkan saja hadiahnya pada ibumu." Sejujurnya, Kuroko berharap Ogiwara mengapresiasi usahanya. Dia sudah bekerja keras dalam menyiapkan kejutan untuk sahabatnya. Setidaknya, Ogiwara harus tau ada hati yang telah kecewa karnanya._

" _Begitu ya, maaf maaf. Acaraku terlalu seru, aku sampai lupa denganmu." Dengan mulusnya, kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Ogiwara._

" _Jadi, apa kau sudah menerima hadiahku?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Ia masih berharap, berharap Ogiwara akan membuka kadonya dan berseru bahagia karna mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diinginkannya. Dengan begitu, mungkin Ogiwara akan kembali menyadari betapa dekat hubungan mereka, dan betapa Kuroko sangat menyayanginya._

" _Jadi itu darimu ya? Sebenarnya saat aku pulang, aku memang langsung membukanya." Hanya itu saja, tak ada ucapan terima kasih, tak ada antusiasme seperti yang sangat Kuroko harapkan selama ini._

 _Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kuroko segera menutup pangilan teleponnya. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya, dia tidak ingin Ogiwara sampai mendengar isak tangisnya._

 _Begitu ya, jadi Ogiwara sudah tidak lagi menganggapnya. Dia yang membosankan, dia yang pendiam, dan dia yang.. ah, dia memang tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman baru Ogiwara yang penuh keseruan._

 _Kuroko bergegas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Saat ia menangis seperti ini, dia akan membaca sebuah surat untuk membangkitkan semangatnya lagi._

 _ **Just Try, Don't Cry**_

 _Begitulah yang tertulis di sana, kalimat itulah yang selama ini memberinya kekuatan untuk tidak menyerah dalam menghadapi segala cobaan yang ada, termasuk dalam menghadapi perubahan sikap sahabatnya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya tak lagi sama. Kalimat itu justru seperti boomerang pagi si pengirim surat, kalimat itu kini justru memberi Kuroko alasan kuat untuk tidak lagi ber-maso diri, membiarkan sahabatnya melukainya hingga menangis seperti ini._

Dengan segala rasa perih, Kuroko menyambar korek api, membakar habis surat di tangannya hingga tak tersisa lagi.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

A/n: fic ini saya buat khusus untuk memenuhi salah satu dari lima prompt yang Mikan a.k.a marmaladelicious berikan. Mungkin ini bukan awal yang baik, tapi semoga masih layak dibaca :)

Baru fic pertama, udah negative auranya. Maafkan saya ^^V Sebenernya saya tidak sampai hati menjadikan Ogiwara karakter antagonis begini. Semoga tidak ada yang terpengaruh cerita ini, tolong jangan benci saya atupun Ogiwara.

Saya mendapat ide ini karna teringat Mikan berkata, "Saya suka Ogiwara karna ultah kita sama." Jadi FFnya nyerempet-nyrempet ke ultah, padahal lagi gak ada yang ultah. Tolong dimaklumi aja xD

Untuk Mikan, sy minta maaf karna tidak bisa memberikan fic sebaik yang Mikan berikan. Saya bahkan ragu fic ini nyambung dengan promptnya atau tidak. Tapi mudah-mudahan nyambung ya.. dinyambung-nyambungin aja dah xD

Dan untuk readers, terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ^^

Isi cerita sama A.n lebih panjang A.n-nya ya xD /Digampar


End file.
